leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 30
Institute of War Accused of Conspiracy Evidence indicates League's manipulation of events in Kalamanda Kaldera Carnadine reporting from Demacia leaps to Katarina's defense when her sudden appearance in Demacia provokes an attack from the Dauntless Vanguard.]] The Institute of War itself has fallen under suspicion after Prince and came forward yesterday with evidence implicating the Institute in conspiracy. Jarvan and Katarina reportedly followed an evidence trail left by General Du Couteau to conclude that the Institute may have been directly involved in sparking the war between Noxus and Demacia in Kalamanda. Jarvan IV, who had not been seen outside the castle since his return to Demacia, emerged yesterday to deliver an address to Demacian citizens and representatives from the Institute of War. Onlookers were shocked, however, when Katarina Du Couteau emerged at the prince's side. "We feared that the famed assassin had targeted Prince Jarvan," stated Myras Thell, a soldier of the Dauntless Vanguard, "We attacked, but Commander put himself in the path of our blades to defend her!" The prince reported how he and Katarina recovered a coded rubric in the Ivory Ward from agents of Noxus suspected in the murder of General Du Couteau. Katarina, with the aid of a letter her father had left before his disappearance, was able to decode the rubric. Its message directed them to a hidden room beneath Demacia's prison, a place once used for secret meetings between Noxian infiltrators during the old wars. Within the meeting room, Jarvan and Katarina discovered a series of documents hidden by General Du Couteau himself. The General had been monitoring a series of transactions related to the DSS Excursion, the Demacian ship supposedly sunk by Noxus last year. "My father believed that Noxus was being set up for political disaster, so he took it upon himself to discover the truth behind the attack on Demacia. The transactions and orders were placed by a list of names that, according to my father's notes, lead nowhere. These people simply do not exist," stated Katarina. "But he had tied their point of origin to the Institute of War." Jarvan and Katarina's further investigation had revealed that these names, suspected to be aliases one or more operatives in the Institute, were used again in orders for arcano-seismic charges from Alowicious Chucat shortly before the collapse of the Demacian mine in Kalamanda. Similarly, another alias was used for the purchase of Nyzer poison from Zaunite traders shortly before the death of Thom Garvin, the prisoner suspected causing the mine collapse. "If this evidence stands," Jarvan stated, "then someone at the Institute manipulated the situation between Demacia and Noxus, pitting us against each other in Kalamanda. That is why we must stand together until the League itself answers for this injustice." By Jarvan's direct order, Katarina has been placed under the personal protection of the Dauntless Vanguard. League Champion , who was observed during the presentation of evidence, has disappeared, and many Demacian citizens assert that Jarvan has put them in danger. Demacia has erupted into heated debate regarding the collaboration between the prince and a representative of Noxus, but Jarvan IV himself has returned to the confines of the castle and has not commented further. The Path We've Tread The events in Kalamanda and Prince Jarvan's claims Aria Breker reporting from Demacia Citizens of Demacia, yesterday we witnessed our come forth at the side of , a champion of our most hated enemies, against the Institute of War itself. I have witnessed chaos in the streets before the castle and I have heard whispers of dissent at my ears. My fellow Demacians, I plead for a moment of peace. Let us consider what we have heard and reflect on what we have seen—from the very beginning. • 1 July, 20 CLE – The DSS Excursion, a Demacian cargo ship, is lost to piracy. Magical resonance at the ship's last known location implicates the use of necromancy. • 13 July, 20 CLE Following the discovery of precious mineral deposits and two nexuses within the village of Kalamanda, the League and all major city-states send representatives for research and mining purposes. Competition is fierce. • 25 January, 21 CLE – In Kalamanda, a Demacian mine collapses. The body of a Noxian soldier surrounded by arcano-seismic charges is discovered nearby, suggesting Noxian sabotage. • 24 February, 21 CLE – A captured Demacian soldier named Thom Garvin confesses to planting the evidence implicating Noxus in the sabotage of the mine. Before the investigation into Garvin's testimony is complete, he is found dead by Nyzer poisoning in his prison cell. • 1 July, 21 CLE – The leader of the Noxian High Command, General Boram Darkwill, is assassinated while on the road to Kalamanda. • 22 July, 21 CLE - Open warfare erupts throughout the village between Demacian and Noxian military forces. It is no secret that Noxus will never cease in their tireless efforts to sabotage Demacian honor, but I must ask this: what did Noxus have to gain in an assault upon the DSS Excursion? What use can necromancy serve in an attack at sea? In Kalamanda, too, we witnessed a series of escalations in tension between Demacia and Noxus. When the Demacian mine collapsed by sabotage early this year, the arcano-seismic charges discovered in the wreckage were of Noxian design, and the death of Thom Garvin by Nyzer poisoning was easily attributed to our enemies as well. Yet if the purchase of both of these things has been traced back to Institute of War itself, have we been manipulated? In conclusion, there is merit to the Prince's claims, and by rallying against the measures he has taken—collaboration with Noxus—we violate our prime duty as citizens of Demacia. If the Institute of War has acted against the whole of Valoran, justice must be served. We stand behind our leaders in the face of all treachery, even treachery on the part of the League of Legends itself. We are the right and just, and we remain united behind Prince Jarvan IV. In the pursuit of justice, we must be resolute in our search for the truth. May our resolve be unwavering and our righteous wrath unforgiving, but may we never strike without cause. Demacia: now and forever. Swain returns to Noxian High Command Master Tactician gains support in the midst of conflict over Grand General's successor Kaldera Carnadine reporting from Noxus The turmoil in Noxus following the death of Grand General Boram Darkwill intensified this week when returned to High Command. Upon his arrival, the Master Tactician gained the immediate support of Noxus's prominent military figures, positioning him as the strongest rival to Keiran Darkwill for leadership of Noxus. The seat of the Grand General has remained vacant since the death of Boram Darkwill. Over the past weeks, the controversy over Darkwill's succession turned to outright hostility. Many of Noxus's notorious and powerful soldiers stepped forward in an attempt to lay claim to the title. Thus far, none have remained alive long enough to maintain control over the city-state. "It's becoming a bit of a bloodbath, certainly," commented Chancellor Malek Hawkmoon. "But this is a Noxian contest of strength in its purest form. It is difficult for any aspiring General to prove himself without war. Those who try their hand for the Grand General's title do so with Noxus's oldest tool: raw strength." Keiran Darkwill, the late Grand General's youngest son, remains one of the more ruthless aspirants in this dispute. He has successfully thwarted several assassination attempts, struck down his challengers, and rallied significant support behind his name. Only , one of Noxus's most respected and feared Generals, has earned as much of a following within High Command as Keiran Darkwill. Many predicted the two would inevitably clash and that the victor would rise to the throne. Upon Jericho Swain's return, General Darius forged an immediate alliance with the famed Master Tactician. "Strength was once the very backbone of Noxus," General Darius told High Command, "yet we have become plagued by weakness. In Jericho Swain I see a man with the power to cull the weak from Noxus and unite us under one banner—and united we shall conquer once again." "No one expected an alliance like this," Chancellor Hawkmoon stated. "High Command is now more divided than ever between Keiran Darkwill and Jericho Swain, and weapons are drawn on both sides. This is a Noxus we haven't seen in years—the beast has awoken." The Mailbag of Justice Reader mail from all across Valoran - answered! Superior Summoner L.B. Briskes commenting from the Institute of War Someone—who by appearance I judge to be either a clinical insomniac, a depraved lunatic, or a disillusioned journalistic intern – just roused me from a relaxing slumber and furthermore a lovely dream whose details I can't recall beyond Olivia (my weary and disapproving secretary) robbing a bank in a rather fetching black leather number to afford my bail for crimes which were undoubtedly justified. Where was I going with this? Oh yes, I was woken because Ralston Farnsley, our studious and dedicated Editor-in-Chief, has apparently vanished. Please excuse my apparent lack of concern as I proceed to write several things he would have prevented, had he been doing his job instead of, I assume, being irresponsibly passed out somewhere... ---- "As a summoner of the League, I was wondering what are the opinions of already highly regarded mages and champions, especially , on the introduction of to the League and his magical powers." – Summoner Daniel Narfalin Well, no big mysteries here. Mages are an inherently pompous and self-important lot. The appearance of every arcane dabbler on the Fields of Justice is always followed by a ritualistic group assertion of the inadequacy of his specific talents. Then, if the rookie hasn't washed out or accidentally incinerated himself with the backwash of a spell (assuming here that you trust dubious claims of non-involvement), these assertions are chased by insistence that the new brand of magic is somehow a perversion of everything right and sensible in the world, and completely unlike all the previous perversions which, by virtue of critical exhaustion, have become right and sensible. This said, I ferried your missive to Ryze anyhow, just to validate my point. "The creature called Xerath is an abomination of a mage. To master magic is not to lose oneself to it entirely! The power at his command, however great it might be, he's holding in a feeble grasp. His own will can't match the will of the arcane. The ancient mages of Shurima did everyone a favor locking Xerath away, and the Institute of War would be wise to follow their example!" ---- " , since your entry into the League you have borne the curse of the Ruhgosk tribe alone, seeking a means of dispelling it entirely. Within the League, there seem to be many champions capable of fairly potent healing magics - , for instance. Have you spoken with her, or with any other champions versed in curative magic, about the burden you bear? If not, do you plan to? Also, do you have anything to say to those summoners that insist upon you using your curse as a weapon?" – Summoner Aussarian There are not materials abundant enough in the universe to build what I'd consider to be a comfortable barrier separating me from Trundle. In terms of things I make a point of avoiding, he falls somewhere between my work and the clawed, rabid beast that a woman I once dated turned into whenever I elected to forego her trifling needs like birthday gifts or mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Fortunately for you, Aussarian, I have no trouble sending Olivia into what I'm now terming the "Underbelly of Filthmare." "Y'gotta understand something, summoners—it's a curse, not a wound. Yeah, it LOOKS bad, and you'd think you could just slap a healing spell on it and it'd clear right up, but it's not so simple. Believe me. Good thing is, though, healing spells help me out. Ease the pain a little. And Soraka? I'd never go asking for a handout, but Soraka's almost too generous. Good healing magic's like a good massage, I'm tellin' you—and nobody's gonna give me a massage these days." ---- " has worked in the shadows to do General Du Couteau's bidding for many years, leading up to his disappearance. Were his daughters aware of his mysterious protégé? Would either one be open to comment on Talon's existence and his relationship to them and their search for their father?" – Mädchen, Summoner of Noxus As I understand it, is preoccupied in Demacia (insert speculative tabloid headline here), leaving no options but to consult her sister, the only woman I've known to attempt molting seductively. As I dispatched Olivia to Filthmare I needed to endure, in order of annoyance: two Noxian assassination attempts, four tasteless advances from a serpentine diva, and countless inquiries from outgoing passersby about my opinions of "this weather we've been having." I hope response was worth it, though as it didn't come wrapped around a large bottle, I find this highly improbable. "My sister and I certainly knew him, though we rarely saw the boy... he kept to the shadows and the sewers he'd come from, and he took orders only from our father. On occasions where we worked together, it was by order of the General—though I can think of uses he might've served. Whatever he has done alongside Katarina has only come to pass because they share the same goal: Talon follows the General, and the General only. When the trail left by my father ends... I can only wonder if the loyalty of the Blade's Shadow will end with it." References zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 30 期 Category:The Journal of Justice Issues, Volume 1